Natasha and Loki One shot
by BlackFrostBaby
Summary: Natasha and Loki get married, but she has a surprise for him. Blackfrost!


Natasha and Loki one-shot.

Natasha stood along in the chamber, looking at her own reflection intently. With a sigh, she put her hands to her hair and pulled the curls into place and secured with a crystal clip that was given to her by Loki especially for today. Once her now blonde curls were secured in place, she looked over to where the dress sat upon the mannequin. She looked over it with a smile as she admired the way the fabric hugged the plastic, knowing it would do the same to her. She was equally happy as she was frightened. For one, the first time she got married, her husband was killed not long after. She carefully pulled the fabric to her chest. She looked over the simple dress that just clenched at the waist but stayed close to her slim figure. Natasha was glad she wasn't feeling ill, nauseous or any other sort of illness that could affect her today. She pulled the dress over her head slowly, adjusting the bodice and letting out a small sigh as she remembered about the corset at the back. A gasp escaped her lips as the door opened and she turned quickly.  
"Loki! You're not supposed to see-" She breathed a sigh of relief as Thor revealed himself with a wide smile.  
"Last time I checked, I'm not Loki." He said with a smile and nodded towards her. "Do you need help with that?" She looked turned back to look into the mirror and smiled softly with a nod.  
"Yes please Thor…" She held it together at the back as he came over and started to lace up the dress carefully, getting his fingers entangled in the lace. She watched him carefully and laughed softly. "Maybe you should let Jane do that Thor…" He nodded with a smile and shouted his girlfriend from the other room while trying to untangle his fingers. Natasha watched Jane come in through the mirror and smiled at her softly. "Thank you Jane."  
"No problem Nat." She returned the smile and helped Thor to get his fingers out before lacing up the dress and tying it up, securing the veil into Nat's hair and nodded. "You look amazing Nat…" She looked over at Thor before looking back to her. "Just try not to fall." Natasha laughed softly as she stepped into the heels and turned around slowly.  
"I won't fall…" She smiled at her softly and looked at Thor. "Is everyone ready?" She asked, referring to the corrugation. He nodded once and smiled at her. "And Loki?"  
"He's nervous. But ready." Thor nods again and smiles towards his future sister in law. Natasha nodded a little.  
"Right…" She mumbled and rested a hand on her stomach subconsciously, trying to calm her nerves and breathed softly through her mouth as she closed her eyes slowly and bit her lip. "Right…" She repeated. "I'm ready." She smiled at them both happily. Jane nodded and left to go and stand in her place. Thor looked at her and offered his arm. "Alright… I do hope you like the surprise we managed to get you…" He smiled as she took his arm and started to walk towards the grand hall. Natasha tightened her grip on his arm as they neared the place where she was to wed Loki. She heard the band start to play her song. She breathed out heavily and rested her hand on her stomach again before taking her red roses, starting to walk down the alley, only having eyes for Loki, spotting the rest of the Avengers out of the corner of her eye and smiling widely. As they neared to Loki, Thor stopped and kissed her hand softly.  
"Thank you…" She mumbled gently to him with a big smile as he passed her hand to Loki. Her eyes travelled up his body, slowly reaching his eyes where she looked into his eyes smiling happily at him.  
"You look beautiful dear…" He looks at her with a smile and helped her up to the alter, turning to face her as she did the same. He took her hands in a firm grip and looked towards the minister.  
"Asgardians and Midgardians alike, we are here to celebrate the joining of two very different yet alike people. Loki, if you'd like to say your vows now."  
Loki nodded towards him before looking towards Natasha with a smile. "Natasha, you were the one to lift me from darkness. I needed love and you and you gave me what I needed. Now I vow to do the same for you. For as long as you may be with me, which I'm hoping is forever." He paused with a short laugh before carrying on. "I will do whatever you want, whenever you need me, I'll be there." He smiles at her as the tears try to make their way to her eyes. She shook her head a little to clear them and smiled at him wider, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze before he carried on once more. "I'll take care of you. In health and sickness, life and death. I won't ever leave you for anyone else. I love you." He smiled at her softly as he finished his vows. The minister smiled at them both and nodded for Nat to say her own vows.  
"Loki… you forgave my past, and I for all that happened to us. You were there when no one was and kept me save when I couldn't do it myself. I'll always look after you, even if you don't need it. You're the only one I want Loki. No one but you." She paused with a smile and took a breath. "I won't let anyone take you. I'll fight for you now and forever." She smiled widely at him, not taking her eyes off his face.  
The minister offered a small smile before nodding. "Loki Laufeyson, do you take this woman to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Natasha Romanoff, do you take this man to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss."  
Loki smiles at her and pulls her close, putting his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers in a loving yet passionate kiss as Natasha raised her hands to her cheeks, barely hearing the clapping around them as they pulled away, only having eyes for the other. He took her hand slowly and slowly turned to face the corrugation, starting to walk down the steps, keeping her hand tightly in his. A blush slowly formed on her cheeks as she felt them grow hotter and she held in a giggle until they got out of the room and a few hundred yards down the corridor before he stopped and held her waist tightly, lifting her into the air and spinning her around with a smile before setting her back down gently. Natasha smiled at him widely and leaned into his body as he set her down.  
"We did it… We actually got married…" She mumbled into his chest with a smile. Loki looked down at her and nodded slightly, kissing her head.  
"We should head to the ballroom darling…" He pulled away a little and took her hand, starting to walk a little and stopped once he realised she wasn't following. Loki turned back to her slowly with a frown before looking over her features. "Nat?" She had her hand on her stomach again, a look of realization on her face as she looked back to him and gulped softly. It was a miracle. Their miracle. Loki knew the words that would come out of her mouth before they did.

"I'm pregnant Loki…"


End file.
